


i'm in stress, baby

by sweettofu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, really bad 2am smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettofu/pseuds/sweettofu
Summary: Minseok comes home stressed, and Jongdae just wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothing against gyu or namu and hyeyeon is my lil bean gf  
> i wrote this at 2AM please forgive

Minseok gets home from work an hour late. His brows are furrowed and he's completely silent as he toes of his shoes and hangs his coat. He bypasses his regular routine of setting his briefcase on the dining table before grabbing a quick snack in the kitchen, instead only dropping his briefcase by the door with a heavy thud and pulling at his tie while he walks to the bedroom.  
  
Jongdae watched him the whole time, eyes torn from his laptop and tuned out from the beginning of his composition playing through his earbuds. Minseok didn't say hello, or sigh heavily and open his arms waiting for a hug, or even _look_ at him. Jongdae frowns, pauses his music and follows his boyfriend into their room.  
  
"Seok? Minseok?" Jongdae creaks the door open slightly, peeking his head in to see Minseok sat at the edge of their bed, back turned towards him.  
  
" _What_." Minseok says. It's not harsh, and Jongdae's shoulders relax knowing he's not mad at him, but it's still tired, upset.  
  
Jongdae makes his way over to the bed, kneeling behind Minseok and wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a loose hug. He places a soft kiss just under his boyfriend's ear. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just work. Sunggyu's been on Woohyun's ass more than usual and nothing gets done when those two are trying to rip out each other's throats- and the new hire is useless, all she does is blab on the phone and make useless comments." Jongdae can feel Minseok tense as he speaks, so he takes to rubbing up and down his arms to soothe him. "I mean, we're all licensed, experienced architects, Hyeyeon, we know what the hell we're doing."  
  
Jongdae knows close to nothing about architecture, he knows the basics and can help Minseok between two aesthetic decisions if need be, but otherwise it's all in tongues — and Minseok knows this. It's times like these, though, that he wished he knew more. "Is there anything I can do to help? Take care of stuff at home? Call you on your breaks for a pick-me-up? Maybe this weekend I can take you out on a date. Treat you to a nice dinner, go see Baekhyun perform at the lounge and get some drinks-"  
  
Minseok interrupts him by abruptly turning his head and pulling him into a long, slow kiss. Jongdae is practically dazed once he pulls away. Minseok smiles softly at him, forcing through the stress to express his thanks. "I think I just need to relax a bit, get my mind off things and get a fresh perspective tomorrow."  
  
Something clicks in Jongdae's head when he hears the word _relax_ . His hands move to Minseok's shoulders immediately, rubbing in small circles that grow ever so slightly with each rotation to reach down to his collarbones. "I can help you destress, if you want," Jongdae says before kissing Minseok's jaw once.  
  
Minseok's smirk is natural this time, eyes dark and piercing when they lock with Jongdae's. "By all means, kitten," he responds.  
  
Jongdae's mind goes blank for a full three seconds before his heart speeds up and he swings his leg around to straddle Minseok's lap. He kisses his boyfriend hard, fingers digging into his hair as Minseok's grabs his thighs and pulls him closer to himself, moving back on the bed and towards the headboard to give them more space. He moves his hands up and under the hem of Jongdae's t-shirt, presses his thumbs against Jongdae's hipbones, and Jongdae opens his mouth ever so slightly.  
  
As Minseok licks into Jongdae's mouth, the younger begins to undo the buttons on Minseok’s shirt. He fumbles every once in awhile and grinds his hips down against Minseok's when his boyfriend sucks on his tongue. When his shirt is halfway open, Jongdae pushes all the fabric back and away, moves his hands down to Minseok's chest and shoulders. He just wants to touch, feel, love the golden skin, warm against his palms. Minseok pulls away from the heavy kiss briefly to tear the rest of the shirt off, seams unravelling, and Jongdae swallows a whimper when he can feel Minseok's muscles flex beneath his fingers.  
  
With Minseok's shirt thrown onto the floor, his torso is bare for Jongdae's hungry eyes. He pushes Minseok slowly onto his back and leans over him, trailing kisses from his jaw to his neck, collar to chest, mouths down and down and down. He stalls only twice, once to suck briefly on a nipple and once to trace the divots of Minseok's abs with his tongue. Once Jongdae has completely unbuckled his boyfriend's belt and pressed hot kisses along the V-line of Minseok's hips, he pulls away and tugs at the elder's slacks.  
  
Jongdae pulls off his own shirt and waits for Minseok to lift his hips and tug his slacks and underwear down slightly, enough for Jongdae to be able to wrap his hand around his half hard cock and pump it slowly before leaning down to kiss Minseok again. This time Minseok teases, one hand moving to hold Jongdae's head and rub his thumb across the sensitive spot on his neck, and the other moving to drag it's way down Jongdae's torso. He bites his lip softly for a split second before kissing any pain away as he tweaks one of Jongdae's nipples, and this time Jongdae really does let out a soft whine. Minseok leaves little red lines down Jongdae's body as he scratches lightly, the sensitive skin reacting but not in any pain. If he were in a more proper state, he probably wouldn't have minded either way, as he gasps when Minseok pulls his hair gently to give him access to bite at Jongdae's neck once.  
  
He finally reaches down enough to cup Jongdae through his sweat pants, palming his cock at the same pace Jongdae is pumping his. Eventually hands move faster and movements get sloppier until Jongdae is bucking into Minseok's hand and Minseok is panting into his mouth, and that's when Jongdae pulls away. He completely removes the rest of Minseok's clothes along with his own before settling between strong legs, kissing up and down his thighs.  
  
"C'mon, kitten," Minseok urges, eyes glued to his boyfriend who keeps his mouth everywhere but where he wants it.  
  
Jongdae wraps one hand around the base of Minseok's dick, moving to press wet kisses along the length until gently sucking the tip into his mouth. Minseok moans quietly, eyes closing, and that encourages Jongdae to go a little further. He circles his tongue around the head a few times before bobbing shallowly, wanting another reaction. Minseok moans again, this time louder, and Jongdae takes more of him into his mouth, starting to hollow his cheeks and pump the base of his boyfriend's cock.  
  
Minseok makes the deadly mistake of opening his eyes to see Jongdae's mouth sinking up and down on his cock, one of his hands twisting around the base and the other reached down between his own legs to touch himself.  Jongdae catches his eye and Minseok sees something flash in him. He pulls off and Minseok zones in on shiny red lips.  
  
"Fuck my mouth," Jongdae says, breath hot against Minseok's sensitive length.  
  
" _Fuck_." Minseok groans, one hand flying to Jongdae's hair to push him back down onto his dick, thrusting in and out of his mouth as is his want.  
  
While Minseok may not be the most gentle while having sex, he's certainly the most caring. He pays attention to every sound, every move Jongdae makes, wanting to give him as much pleasure as Jongdae gives him. He never pushes past the younger's limits unless spoken about before hand, never breaks boundaries unless directed to, knows the perfect balance between feeling good and feeling loved. Even with his eyes closed, he knows Minseok is watching him, knows he's giving him enough time to breathe, and Jongdae can feel himself heat up at the thought.  
  
He pulls off completely and sits up, tiny beads of sweat collecting at his hairline. "Lube," he says, wanting — _needing more_. Minseok grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, but before he can flip the cap to pour some over his fingers, Jongdae makes a noise of protest. "I'm doing all the work today."  
  
"Then at least give me a show," Minseok grins, handing Jongdae the bottle. Jongdae smiles back, gives Minseok a quick kiss before turning around and leaning forward.  
  
Jongdae pours some of the lube over his fingers, warming it between his hands before reaching behind him. He starts easily with his middle finger, letting out a soft sigh at the feeling. He doesn't even have to turn around to know Minseok is enjoying the view, he can hear his boyfriend muttering dirty words behind him, everything from ' _good boy_ ' to ' _so fucking sexy_ '. He spreads his legs a little more, lifts his ass a little more, and adds a second finger. The stretch is still more pleasurable than painful and Jongdae moans when he begins to scissor and pump his fingers. He hears a slight shuffle behind him and suddenly there are hands along the backs of his thighs, Minseok's soft voice encouraging him to insert a third finger. Even when he does, the slight pain adds more to the pleasure than anything and the words of praise he gets in return are worth it. It isn't long before he pulls his fingers out and directs Minseok to lie back down again.  
  
"I'm gonna ride you," Jongdae tells him. He pours more lube onto his hands to slick up Minseok's dick. "I said I was gonna do all the work today, remember?" It doesn't take long for him to deem himself ready to straddle Minseok again and guide the tip of his cock to his hole.  
  
Minseok is a fair bit bigger than Jongdae's fingers, and he takes in a sharp breath when he begins to sink down. Minseok is still patient with him, fingers dancing along his waist and carefully watching his face. When Jongdae is fully seated he feels perfectly full, opens his eyes and lets out the breath he was holding. He moves his hips a little, and both he and Minseok moan, Minseok's hands tightening their grip on his waist. Slowly, Jongdae begins to ride up and down on Minseok's cock, gaining more speed every time he drops down until he's set a good pace for both of them.  
  
"You always feel so good," Minseok says. He can't take his eyes away from his boyfriend. Jongdae's face is flushed, his hair has fallen in front of his face, his lips are parted and panting, and his eyes are half lidded and staring back at him.  
  
Jongdae leans back slightly, moving his arms from Minseok's chest to his thighs, the new angle letting Minseok reach deeper inside him. He lifts his hips again and when he drops down, he feels Minseok's tip hit his prostate and he lets out the loudest moan yet. He moves faster now, needy and desperate and the sight alone has Minseok falling apart. Whimpers get caught in Jongdae's throat the more he moves and Minseok snaps.  
  
He sits up and wraps his arms around Jongdae, pulling him as close as possible and pressing their lips together. Jongdae responds enthusiastically, hands reaching to grab Minseok's shoulders and head tilting to deepen the kiss. When they pull back, Minseok lifts Jongdae slightly only to turn and let him fall softly against the bed, this time Minseok hovering over _him_. While Jongdae did want to do all the work, he can't say he hates the new position. Minseok slips back inside him and is able to bend his head to plant kisses all over Jongdae's neck and shoulders. He thrusts into him strong and precise, years of knowing Jongdae's body paying off as he drives his lover out of his mind.  
  
"Please," Jongdae begs, "Please, touch me, Minseok, _Minseok_ , touch me."  
  
Without stopping from mouthing at Jongdae's adam's apple, Minseok slides his hand down to Jongdae's cock, stroking it quickly, thumb rubbing the tip. As he does so, Jongdae's moans get louder and louder. Minseok knows what this means, so he kisses up Jongdae's neck to nip at his ear.  
  
"Come for me, kitten," he whispers. Jongdae loses it.  
  
He comes with a cry across his own stomach, back arching and head thrown back. Minseok fucks him through his climax, chasing after his own. Once Jongdae settles back down, hands limp at his side and breathing heavy, Minseok pulls out and works to finish himself off. He watches Jongdae slowly open his eyes again, chest heaving, and the look in his eyes — like he's on a different plane of existence — does Minseok in, and he adds more streaks of cum to Jongdae's stomach.  
  
When Jongdae comes back down to earth, Minseok is already cleaning the both of them up with a damp towel.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" Jongdae asks. He notices his boyfriend's face is softer, more relaxed.  
  
"Y'know you didn't need to have sex with me to help me relax right Jongdae?" Minseok tosses the used towel into the hamper behind him and lies down next to Jongdae, pushing his hair back. "We could've just cuddled in bed for a while."  
  
"Are you saying my sex was bad? Do you not want to sleep with me anymore?" Jongdae teases, enjoying the grin that blooms across Minseok's face. "We had sex because we are in a loving, caring relationship where we can fuck for no reason. Except today's reason was for you to let off some steam, and," Jongdae whistles, "your hair looked really good today.”  
  
Minseok laughs and rolls over to nuzzle his nose against Jongdae's jaw. "I love you, Dae."  
  
Jongdae smiles, shifts a little so his head is pressed against Minseok's neck. "Love you too, Seok."


End file.
